Elementals
by LadyMissy616
Summary: AU Because of a crime Roxas commeted,He is sent to a boarding with others like him.Unfortunately, this school is not the most ordinary school,Everybody there has power over an element.


Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me in any way. The plot does through.

"Sixty-six bottles of soda on the wall, Sixty six bottles of soda, take one down pass it around, sixty five bottles of soda on the wall …" Roxas hummed quietly to himself. After all, when one is sitting in a police car with their wrists in handcuffs there's not much else one can do. Yes, you heard the above sentence right, sweet, innocent little Roxas was in the backseat of a police car-and this time because he had actually done something wrong.

Currently the police car was slowly driving up the side up a really long driveway-which so happened to be on the side of a very tall hill. Gazing out the window in the darkness of night, Roxas could see the side of what was soon to become his new boarding school.( the judge had said that it was either that or juvie.) It was raining heavily that night and when lightning flashed against the sky it made the building look very unfriendly. What also helped were the high jagged turrets and the gothic gargoyles and the electrical fence surrounding the whole castle (it was mostly the fence through.)

This was the second gate they had gone through, if Roxas remembered correctly, or was it the third? Well, at the first gate a burly man had checked the car, the policeman's id's and Roxas- to make sure they weren't secretly trying to smuggle anything that could cause a boarding house brake out (You can't be too careful, after all, a kid had tried it the other day with just a pair of wire cutters, a hanger and a shoelace.) The second gate had done the same thing and then they had given a shot to Roxas-probably to make him more docile when they transferred him from the car to the school. And here was the third, which surprisingly, the car went right through and then drove straight to the end of the driveway.

As the poilcecar pulled to a stop right outside the fronts steps, the huge double doors opened and at least five people rushed down to greet the newcomers. Roxas stared, as one of the people, he couldn't tell what they looked like in this rain- much less if they were a man or women- bent down to the driver's side and knocked. The policeman scrambled to roll down his window and as soon as it was half way the unidentified person started talking. Roxas strained to hear what they were saying but as the whole backseat of the car was soundproof the whole idea was ridicules to start with and obviously failed. And as lip reading was not in Roxas repertoire of talents, the teen just had to guess at what was being said. The conversation was obviously about him- probably the policeman telling the other what Roxas did and how to treat him if he somehow managed to escape.

Suddenly the unidentified form pulled back and the others who had been just standing around behind the person, rushed forward. The left side of Roxas door was pulled open and before Roxas got more than a moment of freedom to think about escaping, a gun was shoved into his face. Along with it came at least two pair of hands who pulled him out of his warm dry shelter and into the wet world beyond. All he could do was stare at the shiny gun as the hands of the people pulled him forward and into the giant castle. The last thing he saw as the giant wooden doors slammed shut was a pair of twin stone lions roaring their fury out at the thunderous sky.

Once inside, through Roxas promptly stopped thinking about what was outside the castle and instead turned to thinking about what was inside it. His gaze swept the foyer and he took in all that could be seen- the at least two inches thick rugs scatted all over the wooden floor (which was polished so that if one wanted to see one's reflection all they had to do was look down), the hanging crystal chandlers who scatted light lit the room with an almost dreamy glow and of course that fact that there were paintings and sculptures everywhere. The place screamed wealthy and they had only taken five steps into the place, go figure. A light touch on the wrist jerked Roxas out of his evaluating of the room and he jerked his head around to see who had just dared to touch him.

It was in fact one of the people who had so kindly escorted him in. If you call having a gun in ones face kind. From what Roxas could see, the person had black hair , pale skin and black sunglasses on, they also had a red jacket under the white cloak they was wearing. Then the person spoke and all thoughts of what they looked like flew out of Roxas head.

" From this point on we trust you enough that the handcuffs are not needed anymore- but beware, one wrong move and we put them back on. " The voice was soft but not to the point where Roxas couldn't hear him and it was defiantly masculine."And, as some students have said or rather complained to me, it is a lot harder to finish up homework with their hands tied behind their backs, so I would recommend thinking before making any wrong moves." The last sentence was said with a bit of a smirk and Roxas could defiantly detect some dark humor in it.

Roxas nodded his head at the man and then turned to stare at his shoes. Roxas being who he was usually wasn't that intimidated but this man sent a slight shiver of fear down his spine. _Mental__ note to self: stay far away from this person_. At the same time Roxas shifted so that the dark haired man could get a better angle at the handcuffs.

Once they had been undone, the man spoke again "Pinocchio will be your escort to the guidance counselor who will then decide your fate." Seeing the worried look on Roxas face the man chuckled slightly "and by fate I of course mean, your classes and dorm room- which can be hell itself if you are put into the wrong places."

With that he gestured and a kid with short black hair, blue eyes and rosy cheeks walked up and began to introduce himself. "Hi, my name is Pinocchio! I'm Geppeto's son. Don't you think that's cool? Come on, I'll show you to him. He'll want to meet my new friend. What's your name anyway? Oh, it's Roxas? Funny name, haven't heard it before. Well, at least you're unique. You can't believe how many people have the same name around here. It's quite frustrating to say the least. Come on, let's find my father. He's probably looking for me right now anyway." And with a slight laugh the boy began to skip off up the hall.

Roxas stood there and blinked while his mind tried in vain to absorb what the kid had just said. After his mind finally got it in gear to at least absorb the basics of what was just said it came to him that he hadn't even said his name and somehow the little boy had known what it was. Quite creepy if he did say so himself. He then turned his head and looked around him for any sign of the scary white coated man or any of the others who were with the man. _Come to think of it, I didn't even catch what the others looked like. Or who shoved that gun in my face. Or even the man's name_. As Roxas pondered his thoughts over he failed to miss the boy as he silently sneaked back over the teen.

"What are you still doing standing here in a daze, Roxas?" This one bright sentence made Roxas jump and then glance down at the young boy.

"I was wondering where all the others went, especially the creepy man with the sunglasses." Roxas said.

"Oh, you must be talking about Auron. Well, he and the others teachers have class to attend to, they were only down here to make sure you came in safely and didn't try to escape. And from the look of you, you must not have, as you don't have the handcuffs on you anymore. But enough, talk about the boring teachers, let's go have you meet Geppeto." And with that the boy latched on to Roxas wrist and preceded to bodily drag him down the hallway.

After several twists, turns, and as far as Roxas was concerned circles, they finally came to a wooden door. It was nothing special in Roxas' opinion but just the sight of it seemed to make Pinocchio even more hyper. Before Roxas could open his mouth and ask the boy why, the door was suddenly pulled open and out stormed what seemed a very mad person. Roxas got one quick glimpse before the person, who was obviously clouded with rage, walked right into him. Roxas had never been very strong, so when he was walked right into, all he could do was topple over. The person, who turned out to be a man landed right on top of him, but luckily for Roxas nothing else happened. The two paused a moment, cerulean staring straight back into malachite eyes.

There was a slight pause, then the redheaded man pushed himself up while at the same time cussing. "Of all the hellish things that have happened to me…. Fuck, why me?" and lots of other things that people say when their day goes down the toilet. He then turned to Roxas and snarled "What the hell were you doing standing in front the door, you little ass? Did you want to make my day worse? Well thanks it is."

A look suddenly passed over his face as he looked at the smaller teen. The kind of look, that makes one want to hide under the bed and eat macaroni and cheese all day. The kind of look that makes one want to sign themselves up for the witness protection program. The kind of look, well you get the picture, it was a look that made Roxas take a step back and look for any available weapons (or hiding places, as they would have been a safer as the redhead looked like the only thing that would bring him down was a good batch of elephant tranquilizer.)

" I'm feeling angry today. Do you know what happened to the last person who made me angry? No? Well let me tell you, he's six feet under the ground somewhere burnt to a crisp."

Roxas suddenly got the feeling that, if he didn't do anything he too would end up like the person the redhead was describing- charred to a crisp and having to be identified by his dental record. Not a pleasant thought. He glanced back at the redhead to see fire dancing around his hands, and he closed his eyes to prepare himself for an eminent death.

Instead, all he heard was a thump and when several seconds later, nothing had happen he opened an eye and turned to glance at the redhead, only to find him on the floor again and the door open. In the door way stood an old man. The man smiled and stepped over the spiky haired man and walked up to Roxas. The man had short white hair, reading glasses and a white cloak. Must be a teacher, Roxas thought. He continued to stare at his savior as he finally stopped in front of him. They stared at each other for several seconds before the old man spoke in a creaky voice said

"Hello, you must be the new student, Roxas. Don't mind Axle, he's always like this. Something to do with being a fire elematalist. Follow me into my office, if you haven't already guessed I'm the guidance counselor. My name is Geppeto and if you want to meet Pinocchio you'll find him around here somewhere."

"We've already met." Roxas stated dryly.

"Oh, that's swell. Well come on, we've got a lot to talk about and diner is in an hour." He turned and walked back and Roxas followed him into the office. (A glance down told Roxas that the pyromaniac wasn't around anymore which made Roxas breathe a quite sigh of relief. He must have wondered off to find other prey to torture.)

The office looked like any other counselors office should. Couches with pale, smoothing colors sat around in discarded heaps on one side of the room while the bright lighting tried and miserably failed at being cheery. The one odd thing about the whole picture was a tool bench and other work martial's were scattered throughout the other side of the room. Roxas stared in confusion, while walking to one of the couches and plopping down.

Geppeto smiled and said "The work bench is for when students or I need to relive stress- works particularly well for those who are elementalists." He too sat down and then turned to Roxas "such as you, if I am correct?" Roxas smiled, that was after all why he was here. The only way, his lawyer had explained, to end up here was to have misused his power. He was an elementalist or had as we call it today telekinesis. His particular power revolved around light for some odd reason.

He only nodded to the simple question and then sat back and turned his attention to the room, which was in his option much more interesting than Geppeto. His zoning out was doomed to failure as Geppeto started talking again.

"You already know why you are here correct?" another silent nod on Roxas' part. "Well based on the classes, you have taken at your old school; I've taken the liberty to draw you up a new schedule. Sadly the school is very full at the moment so we will be doubling up kids in the dorm rooms. That means that you may have up to three other roommates. Here's everything and off you go."

With that he shoved the papers into Roxas lap and walked over to the workshop. "Come see me if you need anything. Good Day" and with that he bent off his work and was lost to the world. Roxas stared at the papers for a second before picking the top one off. It read

**Rules**

Curfew at 11:00. Anyone seen roaming the halls afterwards will receive a week's detention

No fighting. Either physical or elemental

No dating. This is a school, not a soap opera

Roxas mind wandered after the third rule and so he quickly picked up the sheet under it. Scanning he saw it was a list of classes. _No not geometry again, I was hoping to take algebra 2, well, at least I get art_. He thought as his gaze wandered over the schedule. Sighing in frustration he picked up the last paper on his list. It was just a note from Geppeto.

_Roxas,_

_You are assigned to room 16. There will be three other boys in the room with you. At least one of them has all you class__es, so ask them for help to find your classes._

_Good Luck_

_Geppeto_

Roxas smiled slightly as he read the note. At least he wouldn't have to worry about getting lost when he tried to find where his classes where in the morning. His only problem now was to actually find the room he was to sleep in tonight. As he got up and walked out of the room, his only thought was: _it should only take a matter of __minutes__ to find my room.Or if that doesn't work, I ignore my ego long enough to ask for directions._

* * *

Two hours later, Roxas leaned against a wall and decided to call it quits. He was totally and utterly lost and the worst part that he hadn't seen another soul anywhere, so he didn't even get to be stubborn and not ask for directions. 

As if someone from above heard him, Roxas heard footsteps coming down the hall but was too lazy to actually look up and see who it was. Or maybe he was afraid of who it might be to look up. Either way, his not looking up didn't stop the other person from stopping beside him. Roxas looked up to be greeted by a handful of familiar spiky locks- in fact he could have sworn they were his except for the fact that they were a different color- and azure eyes gazing into his. The person across from him smiled and said cheerfully

"You look lost, need help?" And after a closer look "I've never seen you before, are you the new kid that was arriving today? By the way my name is Sora" Roxas stared for a second or two more than nodded.

"Yeah, I am, name's Roxas and if you don't mind could you please direct me to room 16?'

The kids across from him smiled, grabbed his arm and then begin dragging him through the halls as his way of agreeing to Roxas' question. They soon arrived at a hallway with numbered doors on either side and Roxas mentally smacked himself for not being able to find the hallway. He didn't really get to think much more about it as Sora dragged him to a door with the numbers 1 and 6 on it in bright brass hangings.

"I've gotta meet Riku and Kairi, or I'd introduce you to your roommates. Bye Roxas!" and with that the little brunette was off in a flash. Roxas stood staring at the door, willing himself to have the courage to open it and meet his new roommates.

It took another five minutes to do so, but he finally was able to push the door open and walk in to the room. After only two steps inside however, Roxas wished that he had never opened the door. The room was completely silent as, for the second time that day, Roxas' mind shut down. When he finally managed to get it to halfway work the only words that managed to slip out of his mouth were:

"YOU!"

The idea came to me when I was reading other stories about Roxas going to a boarding school. In a lot of them, other certain people had powers but Roxas never had any.Also in all of them Roxas is there but is innocent. So, I set out to protray a facet of the Roxas goes to boring school that hasn't been written yet. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and if you have the time please review. One question: who do you think should be Roxas roomates?


End file.
